dragonfriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Dragons Breeding Guide
The bulk of the game play (and the fun) of Dragon Friends ''is breeding and collecting the many, many, types and colors of dragons. There are over 200 star color dragons to collect and over 3200 special colors to collect! That's a lot of breeding to do. Understanding How It Works ''Dragon Friends works a lot like the many other dragon breeding games. Breeding two different element dragons will result in a new, hybrid dragon while breeding two of the same dragons will result in the same dragon. The unique aspect of Dragon Friends, however, is the ability to have different colors of the same dragon. Its pretty simple getting new colors. Obtaining New/Hybrid Dragons Hybrid Dragons are dragons with two or more different elements. The elements of the new hybrid dragon depends on both parents from breeding. For example, breeding a tree dragon and a fire dragon would create a hybrid dragon with tree and fire element such as Fairy Dragon or Firefly Dragon. Not all dragons can breed together, however. Each dragon element has an opposing element. Opposing dragons will not be able to breed together, instead you will have to breed hybrids together. For example, fire and cold dragons are opposing elements. That means a fire dragon can not breed with a cold dragon directly. You can however breed a fire dragon with a cold hybrid, such as the mountain dragon(a cold/earth hybrid). The downside to this is you may not get the fire/cold hybrid you are looking for (the spiky or mist dragon in this case), instead you may receive a fire/earth hybrid (the magma dragon). This is why opposing hybrids are harder to get and much more valuable. Its important to note that you can obtain any dragon that has any of the parent elements. This includes both 1-element dragons and the parent dragon themselves. For example, if you are breeding a sandstorm dragon (fire and lightning elements) with a water dragon, you can recieve any dragon that has any combination of the elements fire, lightning, and water. There is actually a large number of results you can get. Divided into 3 categories, you may get a 3 element or rare dragon (a dragon that contains all 3 elements used, fire, lightning, and water), a 2 element dragon (a dragon that contains 2 of the 3 elements used), or a 1 element dragon (a dragon that only contains 1 of the 3 elements you used). 3 element dragons are of course, quite rare, and least likely to occur. Fortunately, 1 element dragons are also quite rare and only appear to occur when the parents are low level. To prevent getting 1 element dragons, only use level 10 dragons for breeding. 2 element dragons are the most likely result. (The reason you may get a wind dragon in this case is because the wind dragon actually contains the elements fire and water. Any time you use those two elements together, you may get a wind dragon). Obtaining Other Color Dragons Every dragon comes in 14 different colors. 4 of those colors are star colors, these are the dragons listed in the collection book. Obtaining these dragons will unlock a small reward of coins, gems, or hearts. Different color dragons can be obtained by breeding two of the same dragons together. For example, breeding two tree dragons will always result in a tree dragon, however you may get another tree dragon or you may get a 2-star tree dragon, the chocolate tree dragon.These rules also hold true for obtaining different color animals as well. To get the 3-star dragon (the mint tree dragon) you must breed two chocolate tree dragons together. This is because the tree dragon is only 1 star while the mint tree dragon is 3 stars. A 1 star dragon will never produce a 3 or 4 star dragon, likewise a 2 star dragon (the chocolate tree) will never produce a 4 star dragon. Take note that breeding 2 star dragons (chocolate trees) won't result in a 1 star dragon (normal tree). Its easy to think of obtaining star color dragons like a ladder. Once you reach 2 stars, you won't have to worry about getting a 1 star dragon again. You can only go up! The pattern changes slightly when breeding two 4 star dragons, in this case, two cherry tree dragons. Breeding two cherry trees will, again, only result in tree dragons, '''but '''you may get any color tree dragon. So you can not breed a bunch of 4 star dragons. But this also means that say, if you got two dragons by other means that are over 1 or 2 stars, you won't have to worry about not being able to obtain them without having to get two 1 star dragons to breed (remember, breeding is like a ladder and breeding two 3 star dragons won't ever result in a 2 star dragon). On the other hand, if you're breeding two different color dragons, it will always result in the same dragon, but will result in any colors between the two parents. For example, breeding a chocolate tree and mint tree dragon will result in a chocolate tree or a mint tree. But if you breed a normal tree and a mint tree dragon, you may get a tree, a chocolate tree, or a mint tree. This is because the tree dragon is a 1 star and the mint tree is a 3 star and the chocolate tree is a 2 star (and as we all know, 2 is in between 1 and 3). Breeding two different colors will never result in a dragon lower than the lowest parent and never result in a dragon higher than the highest star parent. So if you want a four star dragon, you wont be able to breed a 3 star and 2 star dragon to get it. Breeding Chart Dragons have different breeding times depending on their element(s). Here you can see a chart to figure out what dragon you are probably going to get after breeding or Magic. Sort By Dragon Name (*)These dragons are seasonal and can only be bred during a certain time of the year (These elements are known to be used when breeding, but aren't confirmed as an exact element that the dragon contains) Category:Guide